1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar cell module and a method of manufacturing the same, and a mobile apparatus with the solar cell module, and more particularly, to a solar cell module capable of improving bonding reliability of solar cells and reliability of electrical connection between the solar cells and a method of manufacturing the same, and a mobile apparatus with the solar cell module.
2. Description of the Related Art
General silicon solar cells can be classified into front and rear electrode structures according to the structure of electrodes. Solar cell modules having these front and rear electrode structures generally may have a chip on board (COB) or chip on glass (COG) type solar cell bonding structure.
FIG. 1 is a view showing an example of a mobile apparatus with a solar cell module in accordance with the prior art. Referring to FIG. 1, a mobile apparatus 10 may include a case 20 and a solar cell module 30 embedded in the case 20. Transparent glass 22, through which light is incident on the solar cell module 30, may be disposed at one side of the case 20. A display unit 24 may be disposed at the other side of the case 20 to display information to the outside.
The solar cell module 30 may be attached so that a light receiving surface thereof faces the transparent glass 22. The solar cell module 30 may have a COB or COG type solar cell module structure. For example, the solar cell module 30 has a structure with a printed circuit board (PCB) 32, solar cells 34 attached to one surface of the PCB 32, a bonding wire 36 connecting the solar cells 34 and the PCB 32, and a transparent molding film 38 covering the above components.
The mobile apparatus 10 having the above structure has a structure in which the transparent glass 22 and the solar cells 34 are bonded to each other with the transparent molding film 38 interposed therebetween. An adhesive (not shown) may be further interposed between the transparent glass 22 and the transparent molding film 38. At this time, the adhesive is usually formed only in some regions between the transparent glass 22 and the transparent molding film 38 to prevent light transmission loss. Accordingly, the mobile apparatus 10 having the above structure has a problem that bonding reliability of the solar cells 34 is low since adhesive strength of the solar cells 34 to the transparent glass 22 is low.
The mobile apparatus 10 having the above structure has a structure in which the solar cells 34 are electrically connected by a connection means such as the bonding wire 36. In general, since the bonding wire 36 has a structure weak to external shocks, the bonding wires 36, which are bent to be adjacent to each other, may be connected and shorted to each other when the transparent molding film 38 is formed. Therefore, the mobile apparatus 10 has a structure in which electrical connection between the solar cells 34 is low. In addition, since it requires a relatively large space to bend the bonding wire 36, in case of using the bonding wire 36, there is a limit to improvement of integration of the solar cells 34.
The mobile apparatus 10 having the above structure has a structure in which external light is incident on the solar cells 34 after sequentially passing through the transparent glass 22 and the transparent molding film 38. At this time, in case that a predetermined adhesive is interposed between the transparent glass 22 and the transparent molding film 38, the external light may be lost through at least three steps. Accordingly, the mobile apparatus 10 has a structure in which light transmittance to the solar cells 34 is low. This loss of incident light may be greatly generated in a process of passing through the transparent molding film 38. For example, in case of using a transparent epoxy resin as the transparent molding film 38, transmittance of the incident light may be reduced to less than 90%.
Further, there is a limit to the integration of the solar cells 34 having the above structure. For example, a total thickness of the solar cells 34 may be a total sum of thicknesses of the PCB 32, the solar cells 34, and the transparent molding film 38. However, since it is difficult to further improve the integration of the solar cells 34 having the above structure, it is difficult to meet a recent demand for the integration of the solar cell module.